Et le destin se jouera de nous
by Sanako190515
Summary: Il est temps d'arrêter maintenant, parce que la guerre arrive, et que l'un comme l'autre, ils en sont les acteurs principaux. Celui-qui-a-survécu / Celui-qui-était-destiné / Ceux-marqués Et a jamais le Destin se jouera de nous. Publication Le 09 De Chaque Mois
1. Chapter 1

Il est temps d'arrêter maintenant, parce que la guerre arrive, et que l'un comme l'autre, ils en sont les acteurs principaux.

 _Celui-qui-a-survécu_

 _Celui-qui-était-destiné_

 _Ceux-marqués_

 _Et a jamais le Destin se jouera de nous_

 _I._

Le silence est bien plus assourdissant que n'importe lequel des capharnaüms qui a pu rénier dans cette salle.

Qu'importe en réalité, parce que même si la guerre vient de commencer, même si les Mangemorts se sont emparés de Poudlard, torturant ses élèves tout au long de l'année, et bien, enfin, après plus d'un an, il est enfin capable de le voir à nouveau.

La foule s'écarte pour le laisser passer, abasourdie et partagée entre l'idée de le tuer maintenant ou de le torturer. Evidement, il ne rend pas les choses facile, mais il les disuades de faire quoi que ce soit d'une voix forte, grave d'émotion.

 _\- Laissez le._

 _\- Il se passe quoi avec tes cheveux encore ?_

Ils se dressent pour le défendre, en parfait Gryffondors, mais il ne peut que rire, en réalité.

 _\- Un dragon les a un peu brûlé. Et je pensais qu'on était d'accord, tu ne parles pas de mes cheveux quand tu portes toujours ce gel et cet coupe de fils à papa avec un balais dans le cul._

 _\- Tu n'es pas celui qui a dû rester avec le dit papa et jouer au parfait Mangemort, Harry._

Il se redresse soudain, et fait un pas vers lui avant de se souvenir qu'ils sont devant un groupe d'étudians de Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufesouffles détestant profondément les Malfoy, les Serpentards.

Il oche la tête sans sourire et les désigne vaguement de la main, Ron, Hermione et lui.

 _\- Tout va bien. Ils sont soit détruit, soit dans ma poche. Tout est ok de ton côté ?_

Hermione fait un mouvement outré à sa droite, mais la guerre se rapproche à chaque seconde et il ne fait pas attention à ses airs de meilleure amie bléssée.

 _\- Personne ne m'a vu bien évidement. Ils savent que je suis là, à Poudlard, mais personne ne m'a suivit. J'ai bloqué le tableau qui donne à la salle commune, ils ne pourront pas sortir du dortoir si personne ne leur ouvre._

Il lance un sac à ses pieds.

 _\- Et naturellement, j'ai les crochets. Tout ceux que j'ai pû emporter. Cet endroit est vraiment dégoutant. Et je ne veux plus jamais voir de serpent géant en décomposition._

Il sourit malgrès lui en déposant la Coupe de Poufesouffle sur le sol pendant qu'il dépose le Diadème de Serdaigle et lui tend un des crochets du Basilic reposant toujours dans la Chambre Des Secrets.

Leurs doigts s'éffleurent doucement et il espert de toute ses forces qu'il aille bien, qu'ils aillent tous bien à la fin de cette nuit.

 _\- Reculez, ça va être très moche !_

Son ordre claque et les hochements de tête frénétiques d'Hermione semblent les convaincre qu'il ne blague pas. D'un coup, tout le monde recule en même temps, les laissant, Draco et lui, au milieu de la Salle Sur Demande et il songe de toute ses forces à ce dont il aurait le plus besoin pour faire disparaitre les Horcruxes et l'abomination qu'ils habritent.

Dérrière lui, le tableau pivote à nouveau, mais il n'a plus le temps pour s'en préocupé.

 _\- Ensemble ?_

 _\- Ensemble !_

En même temps que les crochets transpercent les deux horcruxes, deux sifflements désagréables envahissent la pièce, de même qu'une épaisse fumée noir.

 _ **"Vous ne pouvez gagner, misérable ! Jamais tu n'auras le dernier d'entre nous, il ne le permettra jamais"**_

Des cris de terreurs emplissent la salle quand ils sont finalement capable d'aperçevoir les deux formes noires indistincte sifflant en Fourchelangue qui semble vouloir fusionnées, heureusement sans grand succés.

Harry ne peut penser à rien d'autre _"qu'ils ne sont pas près !"_ , mais en réalité il ne l'est pas non plus, pas plus que Draco, même si leur plan est près depuis des mois et qu'ils le connaissent sur le bout des doigts maintenant.

Il pense fort à une trappe, n'importe quoi qui fasse disparaitre ces abominations à jamais et il souffle quand les deux objets profanés s'enfoncent dans le sol avant de disparaitre pour toujours dans les entrailles de Poudlard.

Quand il se retourne après un coup d'oeil rapide vers Draco, Harry remarque l'Ordre du Phoénix sortir du passage secret que Ron, Hermione et lui viennent d'empreinter.

Il constate avec joie que Remus n'est pas là, puisque c'est la pleine lune, seulement tout les Weasley sont présent et il grimace en apperçevant Tonks, qui, si elle meurt, laissera dérrière elle Remus et Teddy, leur fils.

Evidement, Sirius n'est pas là, même si il est sûr que Remus a du l'attacher quelque part.

Il se tourne vers les adultes et n'attend pas d'avoir leur attention avant de parler.

 _\- J'aimerai que certains d'entre vous fasse sortir les plus jeunes et ceux qui ne souhaite pas se battre._

Cinq d'entre eux s'avancent et il murmure l'adresse à leurs oreilles.

- _Quand vous serez chez Abelford, transplanez à cette adresse avec des groupes de quatres ou cinq élèves, trois d'entre vous doivent rester avec eux pendant que les deux autres enchaineront les transplanages. Ce n'est pas une maison accueillante, mais vous serez en sécurité. Si vous voyez un elfe de maison, tuez-le._

 _\- Harry !_

 _\- Il nous a déjà trahis, Hermione !_

Elle retourne a ses occupations sans plus de reproches.

 _\- De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin, Harry ?_

 _\- Madame Weasley, j'aimerai un_ _Protego Maxima_ _autour de l'école et trouvez la Professeur McGonagall. Nous allons avoir besoin de tout le temps qu'elle pourra nous offrir._

Elle acquièce avec passion et emporte la plupart des adultes avec elle. Tonks reste, tout comme Kingsley et Maugrey. Elle s'avance et il la serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Vous pouvez diriger les groupes qui vont partir chercher les élèves ? On a enfermé les Serpentards dans leur dortoir mais il faudrait partir chercher ceux qui n'ont pas la marque._

 _\- Je m'en charge !_

 _\- Ils n'ont le droit d'enmener que leur baguette et leur animal si il est a porté de main !_

Maugrey est déjà partie, un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves à sa suite. Tonks assure qu'elle s'occupe des Poufsouffles et un groupe dirigé par Hannah Abbot, Ernie Mcmillan et Susan Bones l'accompagne, ils sont une quinzaine. Kingsley annonce qu'il s'occupe des Serdaigles et se fait accompagner de Terry Boot, Cho Chang et un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves.

 _\- Harry, on s'occupe des Gryffons !_

Les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Neville et Hermione s'élancent en vitesse et ne reste que ceux qui vont se battre, soit une trentaine d'élèves.

 _\- Partez chercher les professeurs et préparez la Grande Salle à accuellir les bléssés. Si vous en avez l'occasion, neutralisez les Caro, mais seulement si l'occasion se présente. Ne jouez pas aux héros et faites tout pour rester en vie._

Quand ils sortent tous, Harry se tourne vers Draco et le prend dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Ca sera assurement la pire période de ma vie, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.._

Draco frotte le sang sur sa joue, et il lui prend la main avant de l'entrainer dehors. En sortant ils croisent le premier groupe de retour, il s'agit de Poufsouffle, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, leur dortoir est le plus près. Il suffit de quelques secondes, et ils ont disparut dans le passage secret.

 _\- Ca va bien se passer, on prépare ce plan depuis des mois, il n'y a pas de faille._

 _\- Et si un Mangemort se cache dans les élèves et..._

 _\- Ils savent qui est un mangemort, tu leur as envoyé la liste il y a deux semaines, il n'a pas pu en avoir de nouveau depuis, je le saurais._

Ils sortent finalement du château et si Mcgonagall remarque leur main enlacé, elle ne dit rien.

 _\- On m'a dit que vous aviez prit les choses en main Monsieur Potter, nous en avions bien besoin._

Il lui accorde un signe de tête, mais se tend quand elle tourne son regard vers le Serpentard blond.

 _\- Beau travail, Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez participé à tout ça._

 _\- Je risque de ne pas être un Malfoy plus longtemps, Professeur._

Elle lui offre un doux sourire et tend la main, comme pour la poser sur son épaule. Draco recule un peu brusquement, les yeux fixés sur Molly Weasley qui exécute le Protego Maxima avec d'autres professeurs.

Elle grimace en s'exusant mais Draco lui assure que ce n'est rien.

 _\- Je pense que nous... Que je n'ai pas été capable d'être un bon professeur pour vous, malheureusement, et je tenais à m'exuser si vous avez pu vous sentir mal à cause de ça. J'aurai aimé faire d'autres choix._

 _\- Nous préferons les actes aux paroles, Professeur._

 _\- Oh._

Elle cligne des yeux et se retourne quand un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Harry est sûr qu'elle pense " _très griffondors_ ".

 _\- Les Caro ont été netralisé, nous les avons retrouvé inconscient dans un couloir et Severus ne pourra pas sortir rejoindre son Maître sans que la barrière ne le pulvérise._

Il aquièce vaguement et Draco sert sa main plus fort. Il colle leur épaule et appuit briévement sa tête contre la sienne, en murmurant que ça ira. Et même si c'est faux, et qu'ils le savent, ils ont besoin d'y croire.

Les Dementors*, pourtant noir comme les ténébres eux-mêmes, noient le ciel sans qu'ils n'aient vraiment besoin de faire attention. Le mouvement de leur cape, le desespoir sont autant d'indices qui prouvent leur présence en masse. Ils ont probablement tous répondu à l'appel de leur Maître et sont par conséquent tous réunit ici.

Tout les Dementors de Grande-Bretagne reunient à Poudlard, rien que pour eux.

Ils voient d'ici les araignées quitter la fôret, fidèle au Seigneur Voldemort depuis l'exécution d'Aragog, il y a plus d'un an. Elles évitent et dépassent rapidement les six géants armés de massue qui se précipitent vers le pont recouvert de Statues animées qui rappel étrangement celles présentent sur les mûrs de Poudlard.

C'est assurement un tour de Mcgonagall et Harry sourit discrétement.

L'armée hétéroclite n'a d'autre choix que de s'arrêter avant les limites du sort après que plusieures araignées ne se soient fait pulvérisé en essayant de passer.

 _\- Nous devrions tenir pendant une heure ou deux. Soyez assuré que nous préparons l'offensive, Messieurs._

Ils ochent la tête de concert avant qu'un éclat bleu ne les poussent à se retourner.

Un Patronus les observe depuis le Château et Harry sait qu'il est là pour lui.

C'est le même Patronus qui lui a montré où trouver l'Epée de Griffondor couverte de venin de Basilic, une biche qui lui rappel son premier Patronus, le Cerf de son père : Cornedru.

Harry ne sait pas vraiment quoi en dire, mais il sait qu'il doit le suivre jusqu'au sorcier ou la sorcière qui l'a envoyé pour l'aider.

Après avoir vérifié que personne d'autre qu'eux ne regardaient dans cette direction, il embrasse doucement le coin des lèvres de Draco et avec un dernier signe de tête, il disparait à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

En gravissant les nombreux escaliers, il se demande ce que ça veut dire.

Remus lui a dit que le Patronus prenait la forme de l'Animagus de la personne que tu aimes et il a pu l'expérimenter lui-même, d'ailleur.

C'est la plus belle de toute les preuves d'amour et il avait un cerf avant de découvrir ce qu'avait été son père en réalité, puis il eu un chien, pour Sirius.

Sa mère avait un cerf, et son père une biche, comme celle qu'il suit et qui semble le conduir dans le bureau du Directeur.

Bien entendu, il suppose que plusieurs personnes ont déjà eu la même forme Animagus, mais sa vie n'a jamais était aussi simple et il ne croit pas à une simple coïncidence.

La gargouille le laisse entrer et quand il arrive finalement dans le bureau, c'est pour trouver Severus Snape, face au bureau et dos à lui.

La Pensine est sortit de sa cachette et il voit les souvenirs flotter sous forme d'étrange filement bleuté.

Il s'avance sans réfléchir pour essayer de les toucher.

 _\- Regardez-les Potter, nous n'avons pas que ça a faire._

Il sursaute en entendant cette voix autrefois si grave et effrayante, paraissant étrangement lasse maintenant.

 _\- Cette biche, c'est ma mère, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _\- Vous n'avez qu'à regarder, Potter, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple ?_

Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry en est certain, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour provoquer l'homme qui a tué Dumbledore et les a tous trahit pour Voldemort.

Mais il ne peut pas non plus se pencher et simplement regarder avec l'homme en question dans la même pièce.

 _\- Spero Patronum._

Snape se tourne vers lui, semblant profondement agacé maintenant, mais il se fige de stupeur en voyant le renard argenté tranquillement assis sur le tapis.

 _\- Potter..._

 _\- Je sais ce que ça signifit, alors pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ?_

Les yeux sombres de Severus Snape se tourne vers la pensine et Harry comprend parfaitement qu'il n'ai pas envie qu'il voit ses souvenirs, mais c'est apparement important.

 _\- Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est là dedans._

La douleur dans les yeux sombres le met profondément mal à l'aise et il sait qu'il manque quelque chose, qu'il ne pourra jamais comprendre l'homme sans le connaître, ce détail qui changera tout.

La réponse a cette question : _Aimiez-vous Lily Evans ?_

* Détraqueurs

 **J'ai toujours trouvé ça beau, la façon d'on Severus a neutralisé les Caro sans se faire remarquer, pour les aider malgrés tout, une dernière fois avant la fin.**

 **Il était un grand sorcier, un homme dévasté.**

 **Merci à Alan Rickman de lui avoir donné vie, qu'il repose en paix, tout comme Severus Snape.**


	2. Chapter 2

_II._

Il soupir, poussé par l'habitude, alors que ses yeux s'ouvrent sur les ténébres de la pièce.

Il passe une main sur son visage, gratte quelque instant sa barbe naissante et finit par repousser les quelques méches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux.

D'un simple mouvement du poignet il fait apparaitre l'heure et il soupire a nouveau en réalisant qu'il n'est que six heure et demi du matin.

Draco bouge a côté de lui, jusqu'à se retourner et il murmure quelque chose contre son épaule qu'il n'arrive pas a comprendre.

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Je t'ai réveillé, ou tu as fait un cauchemar aussi ?_

 _\- Cauchemar.._

Il appui son front contre la tête blonde et prend doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Dormir a toujours était un défi pour lui.

Chez les Dursley déjà, il ne pouvait pas dormir beaucoup : les crises d'angoisse, de claustrophobie, les cauchemars; quand il a finalement été capable de vaincre tout ça, il était déjà à Poudlard et Pétunia le faisait travailler de six heure et demi à vingt-deux heure.

A Poudlard, quand il n'était ni rejeté par sa maison, ni conscient d'un danger présent dans l'école, il était soit réveillé par les cauchemars de Neville, soit les siens, soit le sommeil bruyant des trois autres garçons partageant sa chambre.

A Private Drive, il rêvait d'oncle violent, de chasse à Harry et d'obscurité. A Poudlard, il n'y avait que serpent géant, Voldemort et trahison.

Il peut résumer la plupart de ses années là-bas avec ces deux derniers mots.

Maintenant il y a Poudlard qui tombe en ruine, Horcruxe monstrueux et les yeux vides des Mangemorts qu'il a du tuer pour jouer son rôle à la perfection.

Une main passe délicatement dans ses cheveux et commence a masser son cuir chevelu en douceur.

Draco, a sa grande horreur, rêve de père violent, de coup de canne, de serpent mangeur d'homme et de Voldemort en colère.

Il embrasse doucement le coin de sa bouche et le sert plus près contre lui.

Il se passe plusieurs minutes durant lequel ils sont bercés par la respiration de l'autre avant que Draco ne s'endorme à nouveau et Harry se détache lentement de lui pour sortir du lit en douceur.

Il sort sans clencher la porte, pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, et se dirige vers la pièce principal de la maison.

Elle est l'un des nombreux héritages de ses parents, plus particulièrement de ses grands-parents, et il se demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venu ici pour fuir la guerre.

Parce que l'Australie est bien le pays le plus éloigné de l'Angleterre, et ses animaux aussi bien magiques que normaux constituent une bonne défense et contribuent a cacher la signature magique d'un sorcier.

La cachette idéale, que ses parents ont fait l'erreur de ne pas utiliser.

C'est une toute petite maison, perdu sur la pointe du Queensland*, près de la mer mais loin de la civilisation, avec une seule chambre, une grande pièce a vivre regroupant cuisine, salle à manger et salon, et une salle de bain.

Totalement invisible des moldus et d'une bonne partie de la population sorcière Mondiale, elle est entouré d'animaux de toute sorte, et, de temps en temps, ils peuvent apercevoir des dragons se diriger vers une réserve à quelques kilomètre.

Il s'assoit calmement au bord de la porte fenêtre pour regarder le soleil se lever tandis que sa magie agit pour nettoyer la maison à sa place.

Ils ont été très surprit en arrivant dans ce pays où les sorciers sont étonnamment proche des Moldus.

Il ne reste plus de famille sorcière se proclament Pure ici, et plus aucune ne pratique le mariage entre cousin éloigné qui plait tant en Angleterre, bien que certaines refuse toujours le mariage avec un individu Moldu.

Certains enfants magique peuvent également être placés dans des écoles primaires moldus, à condition que l'enfant contrôle ses accidents magique et que ce soit dans une école en relation avec le Ministère de la Magie australien, qui se compte au nombre de quatorze actuellement.

Ils ont également découvert qu'il ne restait que très peu de tradition vieillissante et que les sorciers sont aussi bien actif dans le monde Moldu que dans le leur en participant aux élections du gouvernement et en aidant les moldus à évoluer tout en évoluant eux-même dans le même temps.

Les deux mondes sont surtout liés en pharmacologie, et plus particulièrement dans l'étude des venins, puisque les Moldus autant que les Sorciers y sont sensibles.

Il ne se relève qu'à sept heure quarante cinq pour faire le petit-déjeuner.

Bien que ce soit Pétunia qui lui ai apprit les bases de la cuisine et une grande partit des plats qu'il connait par coeur, il apprécie cuisiner, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour Draco.

Il commence par presser orange et citron, avant d'éplucher et découper grossièrement en dés les bananes, les kiwis, les nashis** puis la papaye et l'ananas. Il jette les épluchures à la poubelle, avec l'impression d'une présence dans son dos, et appel le sucre à lui avec sa baguette. Il mélange vaguement les fruits avec le jus d'orange et de citron et rajoute deux cuillères à soupe de sucre avant de ranger le tout dans le frigo magiquement trafiqué que possède la plupart des sorciers australiens.

Le plan de travail est rapidement rangé grâce à la magie et il se rince les mains en finissant par s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche, toujours peu habitué à la chaleur de l'Australie.

Il boit un peu de thé glacé en mettant la table quand Draco descend, couvert d'un jean et d'un débardeur bleu alors qu'Harry est toujours en caleçon au milieu de la cuisine.

 _\- J'ai fait une salade de fruit._

 _\- En sous-vêtement ?_

Il glousse en lui servant un bol de salade de fruit et un verre de thé glacé et Draco pose délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches pour le coller contre lui. Il mordille doucement sa machoir en entourant son torse de ses bras et Harry prend doucement ses mains dans les siennes avant d'embrasser la marque des ténèbres, d'un noir saisissant sur la peau pâle de Draco.

Le prix des traitres.

Il embrasse chaque fleur de couleur lentement, admirant la marque de Voldemort entouré de myosotis bleu, de tulipe blanche, et de lotus rose tandis que Draco embrasse les ailes fines du dragon sur son épaule pendant que sa main droite caresse la constellation du Grand Chien sur son flan droit.

Il se souvient du jour ou il a parlé des tatouages moldus à Draco et de sa réaction. Les tatouages ont toujours été de mauvaise chose pour les sorciers, car les tatouages magiques sont directement lié aux muscles et aux nerfs alors il lui a expliqué chaque étape d'un tatouage moldu et lui a montré la constellation du Grand Chien et l'étoile de Sirius très discrète sur son flan.

Des mois plus tard, ils étaient dans un salon de tatouage australien et Draco choisissait les fleurs qu'il voulait utilisé pour entourer la marque de l'homme qu'ils avaient tué quelques jours auparavant, pendant qu'il décrivait au tatoueur le dragon qu'il voulait.

Draco avait choisi les tulipes blanches, et il avait fallu des jours pour qu'enfin il lui explique qu'elles représentent son amour pour lui. Le lotus représente la pureté de l'esprit et de l'âme, lui qui émerge d'un fond sale, impur mais reste immaculé et il ne lui avait jamais dit concernant les myosotis, alors il avait cherché.

Il signifie l'amour sincère, et la peur de ne plus être aimé.

Il n'a jamais dit à Draco qu'il savait, mais il a apprit a transformer une petite cuillère en bouquet de myosotis et il en a dispersé partout à travers la maison et Draco a rougit la première fois qu'il l'a remarqué.

Quand ils se détachent finalement l'un de l'autre, il se prépare à sortir de la cuisine avant que le blond ne l'arrête en attrapant fermement son poignet.

 _\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé, Harry._

Il lui fait un pauvre sourire tandis qu'il s'assoit et que Draco lui sert un bol de salade de fruit.

Il n'a pas le réflexe de manger quand il n'a pas faim au point de sentir des vertiges, bien qu'il sache qu'il le peut. A Poudlard, il suivait simplement le mouvement et même en loupant des repas, il est sur que personne n'aurait remarqué son problème, puisque les adultes ont toujours tout fait pour ne pas vraiment le voir.

La plupart du temps, quand il mange avec quelqu'un, il arrive à oublier et se détendre, mais quand il doit s'approcher de la nourriture quand il est seul, il peut presque voir Pétunia tourner dans la cuisine, épiant tout ses faits et gestes et s'assurant qu'il ne vole rien. Et quand il doit manger alors qu'il n'a même pas vraiment faim, il peut sentir ses doigts contre sa nuque alors qu'elle le conduit au placard, ou à Vernon.

Draco est vraiment déterminé à le faire manger cependant, puisqu'il le sert une nouvelle fois quant il fini son bol, et il reste à table, à le regarder manger, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans son bol et qu'il ne puisse plus rien avaler.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, il laisse Draco vérifier les défenses de la maison et les renouveler pendant qu'il va prendre une douche.

Il s'observe dans la glace quelques secondes pendant que l'eau chauffe doucement, surveillant ses cicatrises et leurs guérisons et il soupire une nouvelle fois en constatant que Voldemort n'en a fait qu'une sur la dizaine qui couvre son corps. Il effleure doucement celle sur le dessus de sa main avant qu'un frisson désagréable ne le prenne en pensant à Ombrage, toujours en liberté sur le sol Britannique.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de dix minutes avant qu'il ne sorte de la douche, ses cheveux ruisselant d'eau et tandis qu'il les coiffe, tirant pour défaire les nœuds, il essaie de se convaincre d'acheter du démêlant. Il sèche son corps d'un sort, et est contraint de laisser ses cheveux sécher naturellement si il veut ressembler a quelque chose. Il se rase d'un coup de baguette et s'habille d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur vert. Il est en plein brossage de dent quand Draco rentre précipitamment dans la salle de bain, une enveloppe à la main.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Ca vient de Gringotts, en Angleterre. Un hiboux de Gringotts d'Australie vient de la déposer._

Il crache le dentifrice qu'il a dans la bouche et rince rapidement sa bouche avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Draco.

 _\- C'est mauvais comment ?_

 _\- Je l'ai pas ouverte, c'est une lettre du Ministère._

Il peut imaginer ce à quoi pense Draco : l'annonce de son père, mort à Azcaban; un problème avec sa mère, assigné à vie dans une résidence du Ministère; un procès peut-être, ou il serait l'accusé. Le Ministère a déjà prouver qu'il ne ce préoccupé pas de l'avis de Harry, qu'importe ce qu'il a dû faire pour sauver les sorciers anglais, et enfermer des innocents n'a jamais vraiment été un problème.

Il lui prend la lettre des mains et l'ouvre d'un mouvement de baguette tandis qu'il appuie son épaule contre celle de Draco.

 _-" Cher Monsieur Potter, j'espert que cette lettre vous parviendra, à l'instar des autres. Poudlard est prêt a vous accueillir, dans l'éventualité où vous voudriez passer votre dernière année, et vos ASPIC. Vous trouverez si-joint une liste de fourniture à vous procurer, ainsi qu'une liste de matière que vous choisirez en fonction de vos résultats de BUSE, et que vous nous renverrez signé pour valider votre inscription dans notre école. Nous vous fournissons un doublon, dans le cas où vous sauriez trouver Draco. "_

 _\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un nom._

 _\- Je pense que je peux arranger ça._

* * *

 _* Queensland : L'Australie est repartit en six zones, dont le Queensland (vers l'Est)  
_

 _** Nashi(s) : Fruit australien, croisement entre une pomme et une poire  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_III._

 _\- En quoi être Animagus va aider ?_

Il regarde vaguement le Serdaigle qui vient de poser cette question, puis Hermione, qui lui fait signe de s'expliquer.

 _\- Les morsures et les griffures de Loup-garou n'infectent pas les animaux, et c'est également valable pour les Animagus transformés._

Une violente secousse travers à nouveau tout le château et de nouveau des cris paniqués envahissent la Grande Salle et bien évidement que Harry est terrifié par les Mangemorts dehors, les Loups-garous qui seront bientôt là, en première vague, les Démentors et toutes les autres créatures qu'ils ne savent pas affronter que Voldemort a pu recruter.

Des Géants, des Acromentules, des inferis, peut-être d'autres Basilics, bien que Snape n'en sache rien, et heureusement pas de Dragon, plus jamais.

Et tout ce qu'Harry voit devant lui, en dernier rempart, ce sont des _enfants_.

Les plus jeunes n'ont pas plus de quatorze, quinze ans, et il les déteste pour avoir choisit de combattre, parce qu'ils ne savent pas, que lui même ne sait pas au fond, et qu'il n'y a que l'Ordre ici, les professeurs.

Et pourtant il sait ce qu'ils feront, quand on leur annoncera que leur enfant est mort au combat, ce que les journalistes diront.

Les Survivants de la bataille de Poudlard. Ca fera les gros titre alors même que des enfants à l'agonis mourront de leur blessure, ou deviendront fou de douleur et d'horreur, ou changeront pour devenir des Loups-garous, et malgré leurs statut de Héros, de _Survivants_ , ils seront des parias, parce que le Monde marche comme ça.

Mais ils ne sauront pas, et eux si, et Harry ne connaîtra a jamais que ça du Monde Magique. Le si merveilleux Monde Magique auquel il n'appartiendra jamais vraiment.

Il n'y aura que douleur et mort et eux ont simplement choisit de rester dans leur Manoir, a attendre en se demandant si leur enfant rentrera en vie, humain, sans rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

Harry les traquera tous, si il doit découvrir les cadavres de Hermione, Ron et Draco. Peut-être même qui deviendra leurs Voldemort, et qu'il n'aura aucun scrupule à les détruire comme ils ont laissé son Voldemort et _la guerre_ les détruire tous.

Peut-être qu'il mourra enfin et que tout ça s'arrêtera pour de bon, mais les choses n'ont jamais été aussi simple.

 _\- Alors on doit juste attendre et... Et les charger sous nos formes Animagus pendant que ceux non-animagus leurs lancent des sorts ?_

Que des enfants, et dans quelques heures, ils sauront le poids qu'a un corps mort dans leurs bras, quel est l'odeur du sang et de la mort, la douleur lancinante d'un doloris, le vert exact d'un _Avada Kedavra_ et la culpabilité déchirante de ne pas avoir su sauver quelqu'un.

Et eux ne sauront jamais.

 _\- Ils seront conscient puisqu'ils ont prit de la tue-loup, et ça les rends encore plus dangereux. En réalité, nous devons surtout tenir jusqu'à ce que Luna revienne avec les Thestrals*._

 _\- Pourquoi elle est la seule a pouvoir le faire ?_

 _\- Sa forme Animagus est un aigle royal, qui sera indétectable à vue, dans la nuit. Elle sait ou sont les Thestrals, elle peut les voir et ils la connaissent. Autre chose ?_

Il se tourne vers une petite Poufsouffle, qu'il a voulu renvoyer chez elle mais qui est légalement responsable d'elle-même depuis que ses parents ont été tué par des Mangemorts.

 _\- Pourquoi avoir besoin de notre sang ?_

 _\- Je dois faire un petit sort de magie noire._

Il sentirait le regard noir de Draco à des kilomètres. Hermione lui demande rapidement de s'expliquer tandis que la grande salle se fige dans un silence terrifié.

Snape le regarde comme ci il voulait lui jeter un doloris particulièrement puissant.

 _\- C'est un vieux truc de Fourchelangue, parce que j'en suis un. J'ai juste besoin de votre sang pour tracer des runes. Plus il y a de sang différent, plus les défenses seront fortes._

 _\- Fortes comment ?_

Il se tourne vers McGonnagall et lui sourit doucement.

 _\- Suffisamment pour qu'ils repartent la queue entre les jambes chercher leur Maître._

 _\- Il réussira a les détruire ?_

 _\- Mais il sortira de son trou, Nagini avec lui, et quand on aura tué le serpent, il ne restera plus que Tom._

Il y a de nouveau une secousse, mais cette fois, Harry peut sentir les défenses tout autour du château tomber. Le désespoir produit par les Démentors envahissent rapidement la Grande Salle, et il commence le compte à rebours. A trois, alors qu'il abaisse la main, tout le monde réalise un Patronus et l'armée bleuté, fantomatique, ne perd pas de temps avant de se précipiter hors du château pour tous les chasser loin du champ de bataille.

Les premiers grognements se font rapidement entendre, et il se transforme, ayant vaguement conscience que d'autres font de même derrière lui.

Il dévoile ses crocs, un grognement rauque sortant de sa gorge, et quand enfin il voit le premier loup-garou, qui évidement doit être bien moins pathétique et faible qu'un Lupin transformé, il n'hésite qu'une demi seconde avant de lui sauter à la gorge.

* * *

Draco est en train de lire Robinson Crusoé, un classique anglais de Daniel Defoe, à côté de lui quand il se réveille.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il a fait pour lui donner goût à la littérature moldu. En réalité, il voulait rattraper son retard, et lire tout les classiques que les Dursley ne l'auraient même pas laissé regarder quand il était plus jeune, bien qu'il n'ai pas non plus eu droit au plus basique des livres pour enfant, même si il ne savait pas vraiment si il aimait lire.

Il avait commencé avec le Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry, qui les a retourné tout les deux, forcement et il avait immédiatement poursuivit avec Vipère au poing de Hervé Bazin, tout deux des classiques français. Et naturellement, il avait lu tout les livres qu'il pouvait après ça, entrainant Draco sans vraiment le réalisé alors qu'il passait d'Oliver Twist de Charles Dickens au Misérable de Victor Hugo.

Il est vraiment un lecteur rapide, et avec ses insomnies et la magie pour faire le ménage a sa place, il ne met généralement pas plus d'une semaine pour lire un livre de trois cent à cinq cent page, ceux plus petits ne durent pas plus d'une à deux soirées.

Draco lui sourit en fermant son livre.

 _\- Elles commencent a distribué les repas, je lui ai dit de revenir quand tu serais réveillé._

 _\- Tu sais que les Moldus sont des êtres humains aussi, hein ? On a la même façon de communiquer._

Il lui fait la fameuse mou _"ils vont me jeter sur un bucher si je ne fais pas attention, et tu ne devrais pas encourager ça"_ , et c'est toujours étrange pour lui de réalisé a quel point les Sang-purs ont peur de ce que les Moldus pourraient leur faire.

Il avait réalisé a quel point la peur était forte quand ils avaient prit l'avion pour la première fois, et que Draco avait commencé à paniquer en voyant les avions, parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Les moldus ont évolué sans les sorciers, sans qu'ils ne s'y intéresse à un tel point qu'ils n'ont plus aucun contrôle sur le monde en lui-même.

Et après la peur, il y a eu la fascination. Les sorciers n'ont jamais réussit a construire quelques choses capable de traverser la Planète en quelques jours, avec des centaines de passagers, encore moins quelque chose pour aller sur la Lune, et pour Draco s'était même quelque chose d'inconcevable, alors même qu'Harry le prenait pour acquis.

Ils en avaient conclus qu'Études des Moldus devait être obligatoire, du moins pour les Sang-purs, et que les Nés-moldus devait prendre une place bien plus importante à Poudlard et dans la société en générale, et il est temps que les sorciers comprennent que refuser les moldus n'est même plus une question de tradition à préserver, que ce n'est même pas une option, parce qu'ils ont perdu le contrôle du Monde depuis longtemps et que les Moldus évoluent bien plus vite qu'eux.

Mais ils ne se font pas d'illusion.

 _\- Il reste combien de temps ?_

 _\- Environs trois heure. On va arriver plus tard que prévu._

Leur avion a prit un peu de retard pendant la seconde escale, à Muscat, la capitale de l'Oman**, parce qu'un couple avait perdu leur enfant dans l'aéroport. Il a bien fallu une demi heure avant de le retrouver endormit sous une rangée de siège.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème puisqu'ils ne prendront certainement pas le train, Buck les attendant à Londres pour les amener à Poudlard.

 _\- Les cours ne commencent que dans deux jours, on ne ratera que l'exposition des Survivants, et peut-être le début du repas de rentrée._

C'est très étrange de se dire qu'ils arriveront à Londres dimanche en début de soirée, alors qu'en Australie il doit déjà être lundi matin. La première fois, ils ont bien mit deux semaines a être parfaitement calé sur l'horaire australien, mais cette fois ils n'auront pas ce luxe, avec les cours qui recommence bientôt et l'entièreté des sorciers anglais qui vont être sur leur dos.

L'hôtesse de l'air revient finalement prendre leur commande, maintenant qu'il est réveillé, et leur repas arrive rapidement. Draco râle quelques minutes sur leur goût immonde, mais Harry ne fait aucun commentaire, puisqu'ils ont déjà eu cette conversation.

Bien qu'il soit depuis toujours habitué a rester dans un espace confiné sans pouvoir bouger, ni faire quoi que ce soit, il est impatient de sortir de l'avion, et malgré lui, impatient de revoir Poudlard et la professeur McGonnagall, qui est probablement devenu directrice maintenant, à moins que ce ne soit le professeur Flitwick.

Il pense brièvement à la surprise de Sirius et Remus et s'imagine comment est Teddy maintenant, pas qu'il est déjà eu la joie de le voir en réalité. Et, inévitablement, sa jambe commence a s'agiter, il n'arrive plus a faire abstraction de la saleté de l'avion et il ronge le peu d'ongle qu'il lui reste. Draco essaie de le distraire, mais il n'arrive plus a penser a autre chose.

Il a développer ça après la guerre : l'angoisse constante, l'obsession de la propreté et du contrôle. Draco a lui aussi certaine déviance désormais, mais Harry s'inquiète plus pour celle qu'il a gardé et qui est un vrai danger. Il doit constamment être vigilant, et s'assurer que Draco va bien et qu'il sera capable de le rattraper quoi qu'il arrive.

Il ferme les yeux, pense fort à ses derniers mois avec Draco et la maison d'une propreté impeccable qu'il laisse derrière lui tout en serrant fort la main du blond dans la sienne.

* * *

Il y a tellement de sang dans sa bouche qu'il est obligé d'en avaler une partie pour pouvoir continuer a respirer. Le Loup-garou se débat dans tout les sens pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais il plante ses griffes au plus profond de sa chair et bloque sa machoir, priant pour qu'un sort le touche et le tue avant qu'il arrive à le détacher de son dos.

Son souhait est exaucé quand un puissant rayon rouge atteint l'immense créature, mais au même moment, la douleur explose dans ses côtes et il est projeté dans les air.

* * *

La première chose qu'ils remarquent en sortant de l'aéroport est le froid et la pluie, qu'ils ont rarement eu l'occasion de voir en Australie. Ils se jettent mutuellement un sort d'imperméabilité et se dirige vers la première ruelle sombre qu'ils peuvent apercevoir pour directement transplaner au Square Grimmauld. Buck est sur la petite pelouse devant la maison quand ils arrivent et ils s'empressent de s'incliner pour le saluer. Il accepte volontiers et Harry lui jette un morceau de viande qu'il gardait dans sa valise spécialement pour lui.

 _\- C'est du Kangourou mon grand, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !_

Il n'apprécie pas autant que les furets d'Hagrid, mais ça a l'air de lui convenir.

 _\- Sirius t'a déjà prévenu n'est ce pas ? On a besoin que tu nous emmène à Poudlard._

Il piaf, probablement heureux de se savoir bientôt chez le demi-géant et ils s'approchent de lui. Harry caresse doucement son bec et Draco s'incline a nouveau quand il devient évident que Buck se souvient de son insolence.

 _\- Il ne faut pas le prendre pour toi, Buck, Draco était un enfoiré avec tout le monde à l'époque._

Le blond s'excuse platement, et ça semble suffire à l'Hippogriffe qui se tourne un peu pour leur montrer son dos, un œil méfiant toujours posé sur Draco. Harry caresse vaguement une aile dans le sens des plumes et il les déploient pour leur permettre de monter sur son dos. Harry monte le premier, faisant bien attention a ne pas gêner le mouvement de ses ailes. Il aide Draco a monter derrière lui et le blond passe immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille, en une prise serré, leurs valises réduite dans leurs poches.

Draco leur jette un sort pour qu'aucun Moldu ne soit capable de les voir voler dans le vide, puisqu'un Hippogriffe est naturellement invisible à leur yeux. Buck n'attend pas plus longtemps avant de décoller et pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, Draco crie jusqu'à ce qu'ils se stabilisent au niveau que des nuages.

Quand Harry se retourne, plié de rire, Draco est rouge de gène et de colère.

* * *

 _* Sombrals_

 _** Pays que je ne connaissais pas non plus_

Un décès dans ma famille. Les autres chapitre seront posté le 9 de chaque mois.


	4. Chapter 4

_IV._

Rapidement, il fait nuit.

Ils n'ont que les étoiles et la lune pour les éclairer. Une brume chaude passe leurs lèvres a chaque expiration tandis que leurs yeux sont fixé sur le ciel et ses merveilles.

Harry pointe la constellation du chien du doigt et Draco se sert un peu plus contre lui, son menton sur l'épaule du brun.

Ils parlent de Poudlard, de Ron et Hermione qu'Harry a quitté après une violente dispute au sujet de Draco, et des sorts noirs utilisés pendant la guerre. Draco s'inquiète de ses retrouvailles avec les Serpentard, les Professeurs et les autres élèves. Il demande plusieurs fois à Harry si il les laissera l'emmener si c'est finalement un piège.

Harry répond rapidement qu'il les détruira tous si ça devait arriver, bien avant qu'ils ne posent leur mains de lâche sur lui.

Ils ne disent plus rien après ça, un doux sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Mais Draco se détache lentement de Harry, les yeux fixés sur le vide. Il demande doucement, brisant le silence reposant, si Harry le rattrapera avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Et il se laisse glisser sur le côté, chutant dans les nuages, les yeux fixer sur les étoiles.

Buck semble outré de devoir venir le chercher alors qu'il a sauté de lui-même de son dos, mais Harry s'en moque bien. Il savait que Draco ferait quelque chose comme ça, il a une obsession malsaine pour le vide, et pour la mort en général depuis qu'il le connait, depuis qu'ils l'ont forcé a prendre la marque.

Il parvient sans difficulté à le rattraper et l'installer à l'avant, face à lui. Le blond enfoui son visage contre son torse pour ne pas le voir, pleurant doucement, des tremblements secouant son corps.

 _\- Je suis désolé, Harry._

 _\- Continue à me prévenir, et je serai là pour te rattraper, bébé._

Il peut imaginer la grimace de dégout de Draco a ce surnom, mais il ne dit rien tandis que le blond se calme doucement.

 _\- On y sera bientôt. J'espert que McGonagall ne sera pas trop énervé de notre retard._

 _\- Tu es Le-Survivant-qui-a-vaincu, elle sera ravi de te savoir de retour._

Il lui embrasse le front avant de l'aider a se retourner pour voir l'ombre du château qu'il peut apercevoir au loin.

Il n'est plus exactement pareil. Il manque quelques tours, et il n'y a plus de terrain de quidditch. Il reste une grande partie des gravas et Hagrid a une nouvelle maison, plus loin de la forêt interdite, dont une partie est carbonisé.

Buck commence doucement a descendre et Draco cri une nouvelle fois quand il se laisse tomber vers le sol, amortissant sans difficulté, ses grandes et majestueuses ailes déployées au maximum.

Draco se jette presque au sol, plus qu'heureux de descendre mais Harry prend tout son temps, saluant chaleureusement Buck et le remerciant avant que l'Hippogriffe ne traverse les protections pour rejoindre la maison de Hagrid au grand galop.

Harry prend la main de Draco dans la sienne quand il traverse, et rien ne se passe jusqu'à ce que Draco s'avance. Ils sentent les protections s'activer et quelque chose se mettre en place sans qu'ils n'arrivent a comprendre quoi.

Et Draco saisit brusquement sa main suite à la douleur, et tout s'arrête. Harry est rapidement a ses côtés, baguette en main tandis qu'il inspecte la coupure sur la paume du blond.

 _\- Ca a prit ton sang._

 _\- Au moins les protections sont à la hauteur cette fois, pas comme celle de Dumbledore._

Harry pouffe discrètement en le soignant, sa baguette passant doucement au dessus de la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complétement.

Il remonte rapidement vers le château, main dans la main, le regard fixé sur Poudlard et les lumières de la Grande Salle.

Harry se souvient avec émotion de la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur Poudlard, sur la magie de ce lieu et Draco lui raconte la peur et la joie qui l'habitait.

Enfin ils passent les grandes portes toujours ornées des soldats de pierre qui les ont tant aidé pendant les combats. Ils montent les escaliers rapidement, l'angoisse les rattrapant marche après marche tandis qu'ils se lâchent les mains, a contre coeur.

La Grande Salle est juste devant eux quand une voix rauque leur demande de s'arrêter.

\- Messieurs, ravi de vous savoir de retour, bien que je ne supporte pas les retards.

Draco frisonne brusquement en se retournant, mais Harry ne bronche pas.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, désolé d'arriver aussi tard, l'avion a été retardé.

\- L'avion ?

Harry hoche simplement la tête et dans une tornade de cape, Severus Snape se détourne d'eux.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, il y a plusieur chose dont j'ai besoin de vous parlez.

Les souvenirs sont très clair dans son esprit, comme si une unique nuit était passé depuis.

* * *

Il a les yeux fermé, dans la douleur, et Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Ne saura jamais quoi dire.

Il est fatigué de tout ça, pour être parfaitement honnête et il n'arrive pas à être en colère contre l'homme qui a, sans le vouloir, causer tout ce désastre. Il lui a prit la femme lui plus importante de sa vie, et il s'est privé de la femme qu'il aimait, et aime encore aujourd'hui, pour satisfaire ce Maître qu'il a fini par trahir.

Tout ça est juste triste, et lui est simplement vide de tout sentiment.

Il pense à Draco, qui l'attend en bas. Il pense à Voldemort, attendant dans la forêt, jetant sortilège sur sortilège pour briser les faibles défenses du Château et fatalement Harry pense à Dumbledore.

Et la colère se met a bouillir dans ses veines tandis qu'il éclate d'un rire froid et cruel.

 _\- Il est mort en paix, sans qu'aucune de ses actions n'ai été punis et il nous a abandonné, sans défense, sans chef, parce qu'il savait que nous resterions ses chiens jusqu'au bout._

 _\- De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ?_

 _\- Dumbledore. Il était bien trop présomptueux, ce vieux fou. Il y a tellement de chose qu'il ne savait pas sur moi, et tandis qu'il me voyait comme un mort en sursit je le voyais pour ce qu'il était et j'établisait mon plan de mon côté, un plan plus utile qu'il n'en a jamais fait._

Il regarde vaillamment l'homme sombre en face de lui, pensant vaguement au professeur Trelawney qui n'aurait jamais du parler et que personne n'aurait du écouter. Rien ne serait arrivé sans elle et ses visions, sans Snape et Pettigrew, sans lui. Pourtant eux sont encore en vie alors que ses parents reposent sous terre depuis trop longtemps.

Et enfin, les yeux dans ceux de Severus Snape, il lui avoue son plus grand secret.

* * *

Snape est le directeur.

Draco a clairement du mal à s'en remêtre, pourtant Harry est persuadé que c'est une bonne chose.

Oh, Severus Snape sera toujours un connard mais il est sûr qu'il fera tout pour protéger les enfants, parce que c'est sa responsabilité et, bien malgré lui, il est obligé de reconnaître qu'il est probablement en un seul morceau grâce à l'homme.

Les punitions seront assurément plus sévère, plus juste quelque part, et si des farceurs comme Fred et George doivent réapparaitre, ils ne feront pas long feu, mais l'école ne sera pas comme a l'époque d'Ombrage et encore moins comme celle de Dumbledore, qui a risqué la vie de chaque enfant, chaque années où Harry a étudié à Poudlard, dans le seul but de lui faire passer des test idiots et mortels.

Assurément, Snape prendra soin des enfants, et Harry n'a besoin de rien d'autre que ça.

 _\- Vous vous doutez certainement qu'aucun retard ne sera toléré une fois les cours reprit, Messieurs._

Ils hochent rapidement la tête et l'homme continue.

 _\- Bien, j'ai expliqué plus tôt la situation à vos camarades. Les redoublants ont de nouveaux dortoirs, neuf, et j'aimerai qu'ils le restent. Il y en a un par année, ce qui signifie que toutes les maisons vont devoir cohabiter et je n'accepterai aucune plainte à ce fait. Les élèves qui suivent le cursus normal ont toujours un dortoir par maison, bien évidement. Vos dortoirs sont mixes. Madame Pomefresh et le Professeur Chourave vous apprendront comment parfaitement réaliser un sortilège de contraception dès demain après-midi, c'est bien évidement obligatoire._

Harry sourit sarcastiquement à Draco, qui rougit.

 _\- Il va de soit que ceux qui n'arriveront pas à le lancer correctement n'auront pas le droit d'approcher quelqu'un du sexe opposé à moins de cinq cent mètres._

 _\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?_

 _\- Je peux même faire en sorte que personne, garçon ou fille, ne rentre dans votre chambre, Potter._

Harry s'en moque bien.

 _\- Chacun de vous devra, un mercredi après-midi sur deux, participer à un rendez-vous avec un psycho-mage qui ne sera en aucun cas autorisé à me parler de vos problèmes, bien qu'il devra me renseigner sur un quelconque traitement, tout comme Mrs Pomfresh. Demain matin à partir de huit heures, chaque participant à la guerre va devoir se faire examiner par des médicomages venu de Sainte-Mangouste. Minerva, qui est resté sous-directrice de l'école et moi seront les seuls au courant du résultat de ces examens. Tout ceci est bien évidement obligatoire. Vous avez d'autres questions ?_

 _\- Où est le dortoir ?_

 _\- Minky va vous y conduire et vous apporter votre repas. Le petit déjeuner est servit à partir de sept heure trente jusqu'au retour des cours._

L'elfe de maison, Minky, apparait rapidement pour les guider a travers le château et les conduire au nouveau dortoir. Ils disent vaguement au revoir au Directeur Snape déjà plongé dans ses papiers et sortent rapidement du bureau.

Ils se rendent au troisième étage, devant un grand tableau représentant un cavalier, une lance à la main, sur un hippogriffe debout sur ses pattes arrières. Minky leur chuchote le mot de passe qui, elle leur annonce, sera changer demain et leur assure qu'elle leur ramène de quoi manger.

Et enfin ils découvrent leur nouveau dortoir encore vide.

La salle commune est peinte d'un simple beige très apaisant, avec les différents blasons des maisons un peu partout sur les mûrs. Un immense canapé et plusieurs fauteuil sont dispersé devant la cheminé, à gauche en entrant tandis qu'à droite ils découvrent un coin consacré aux études avec plusieurs table et chaise.

Il n'y a pas de marche pour accéder au dortoir, simplement un long couloir, à côté de la cheminée, bordé par une vingtaine de porte brune. Draco se dirige immédiatement vers la porte du fond presque en sautillant d'impatience parce que, selon lui, les chambres du fond sont toujours les plus grandes.

Le blond ouvre la porte à la volée et ils écarquillent les yeux en découvrant l'immense chambre devant eux.

Il y a deux lits simple, chacun d'un côté de la chambre, avec chacun une table de nuit sur la droite et un grand bureau en guise de pied de lit. De chaque côté de la porte, il y a une immense armoire de deux portes pour leur affaire et deux perchoir à chouette, ou à hiboux dans les coins de la pièce. Une grande fenêtre, qui doit offrir une vue magnifique sur la forêt interdite la journée, se trouve entre les lits, juste en face de la porte. Une porte à droite mène à la salle de bain qui comporte des WC, un évier, deux meubles de rangement et une grande douche à l'italienne.

Évidement, Draco décide que se sera leur chambre et ils y déposent leurs valises redevenues normales. Minky fait apparaitre leur repas sur les bureaux et Harry la remercie d'un murmure en rangeant ses affaires dans son armoire. Il a choisi le lit de gauche après que Draco se soit jeté sur celui de droite en affirmant que le matelas est génial.

Avant que Harry n'est pu finir son rangement que Draco n'a même pas commencé, ils entendent les autres entré dans le couloir des dortoirs dans un certains calme avant que quelqu'un ne crie le nom de Harry, probablement inscrit sur la porte de leur chambre. Draco fini de manger avec un grognement et Harry ricane un peu en voyant sa moue boudeuse.

On frappe rapidement a leur porte alors qu'il croque dans une pomme qui est probablement son dessert, a contre coeur, il abandonne son rangement pour ouvrir la porte en grand.

 _\- Salut._

Hermione lève brusquement la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, maintenant qu'il a prit une vingtaine de centimètre grâce à une potion supposé réduire ses carences nutritives que Draco lui a trouvé et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand sous le choc tandis que les autres semblent avoir du mal à respirer.

Ils l'observent attentivement et quand il se lèche les lèvres sous le stress Hermione sursaute violemment en voyant la petite boule rouge sur sa langue.

Il a tellement changé en quelque mois, pensent les étudiants.

Il porte un simple pull en laine nacre un peu lâche des épaules qui laisse apercevoir un bout de _tatouage_ , un jean noir qui descend sur ses hanches et des boots vertes délassées. Ses longs cheveux brun sont retenues en un chignon serré et Hermione jurerait y voir des mèches rouges. Il a grandit, atteignant presque la taille de Ron maintenant et surtout, il a un _piercing_ à la langue.

Sa fameuse cicatrise en forme d'éclair semble bien moins vive sur son front, surtout en voyant celle qui monte jusqu'à la moitié de son front, déchire son arcade sourcilière et descend presque jusqu'à son oreille.

Malgré ça, il est extrêmement séduisant, bien plus qu'avant quand il ne portait que les guenilles que les Durlsey lui autorisait a avoir et Hermione est presque incapable de le reconnaitre.

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- Hermione ?_

Draco fait soudainement éruption dans l'encadrement de la porte et si elle trouve Harry différent, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire Malfoy.

Ses cheveux, toujours d'un blond presque blanc, sont rasés sur les côtés et complétement en désordre sur sa tête. Ses yeux gris pétillent presque de _joie_. Il porte un sweet vert serpentard qui dit _"I'm a dragon"_ , un jean bleu clair déchiré aux genoux et des basket noir.

Il dégage quelques choses de totalement différent, qui attirait presque Hermione si elle n'aimait pas autant Ron, qui grogne en le voyant, avant de renifler de dégoût.

 _\- Malfoy, t'es venu exhiber ta marque devant nous ?_

 _\- Tu veux la même, Weasley ?_

Ron s'avance, clairement pour lui jeter un sort, mais à la surprise de tous, Harry saisit sa baguette avant de lui donner un coup de poing en plein milieu du visage qui fait craquer son nez dans un bruit abominable.

Il y a des cris tandis qu'Hermione se précipite vers Ron pour le soigner.

 _\- Salop ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_ Grogne Ron en se redressant, le nez en sang.

L'hémoglobine dégouline de ses mains en une cascade morbide jusque sur le sol alors qu'Harry lui répond, la voix rauque.

 _\- La dernière fois déjà je t'ai dit de ne pas l'insulter devant moi alors arrête de parler comme si tu étais au courant de toute l'histoire !_

Il claque bruyamment la porte sans plus leur jeter un regard.

Draco lui prend tranquillement la main, ému qu'il le défende contre ses meilleurs amis, et Harry se penche doucement en avant, embrassant ses lèvres avec tendresse et amour.

Ses bras l'entourent et il enfoui son visage dans le cou du brun, tremblant de tout son corps contre Harry, tout deux ignorant les cris de Ron et Hermione qui essaient d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

 _\- On ferait mieux de nous coucher maintenant pour arriver les premiers demain._

Draco baille en réponse et Harry fini rapidement son assiette avant que Minky ne vienne tout ranger.

 _£ Le dortoir des septièmes années redoublant est mixe parce qu'ils sont techniquement adulte et qu'ils en on le droit. Au lieu d'avoir a demander les autorisations par couple au directeur, Snape a préféré l'autorisé. Possibilité d'avoir des hiboux dans les chambres parce que certains sont des chefs de clan, ou sont en contact constant avec Sainte-Mangouste et ils doivent pouvoir le rester, de même pour ceux qui sont en contact avec Gringotts, et qui ne peuvent pas attendre l'arrivé des courriers comme les autres. £_


	5. Chapter 5

_V._

Neville est au dessus de lui quand il se réveille, un sifflement aigu dans les oreilles tandis que son ami essaie de lui parler.

Il cherche immédiatement a se redresser pour continuer le combat mais une main puissante appui sur son torse pour l'en empêcher. Il se débat un instant avant que la douleur ne se réveille à son tour, et il se laisse lourdement retombé au sol, d'autre main venant appuyer sur ses flans.

 _\- ... m'entends ?_

Le bourdonnement s'estompe petit à petit et il arrive a distinguer des cris, des râles d'agonie.

 _\- Harry tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?_

 _\- Un loup-garou t'a griffé, c'est plutôt moche, mais Snape a jeté un sort qui t'a rendu ton sang alors ça devrait aller. Je viens de finir ton bandage._

 _\- Merci, comment vont les autres ?_

 _\- Hermione s'est prit un sérieux coup sur la tête, mais elle vient de repartir, elle et Ron sont très efficace contre les loups-garous. Ginny se débrouille pas mal aussi et Luna devrait bientôt revenir avec les sombrals. On a deux morts pour l'instant, et une trentaine de blessés._

Neville l'aide a se lever avant de voler au secoure d'un animagus chien et d'un autre qui semble être un hibou et qui tente de crever les yeux d'un loup-garou. Harry se transforme a nouveau, sans perdre de temps quand il devient évident qu'ils ont percés leur défense.

Il se force à courir malgré la douleur et heureusement il retrouve Draco en bon état. Il se jette sur le loup-garou pour l'égorger tandis que le blond l'immobilise en mordant une de ses pattes. Rapidement la bête est a terre et ils se retrouvent de nouveau séparé par un cheval, brun au reflet roux qui semble être Ginny, et le loup-garou contre lequel elle se bat.

Il ne reste qu'une dizaine de loup-garou encore en état de se battre, mais il sens que les autres commence a faiblir et qu'ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça. Sous sa forme animagus, il peut entendre les battements d'ailes des sombrals et les cris de Luna, il faut juste quelque chose pour distraire les loups-garous avant qu'ils ne la voit revenir.

Un souvenir revient brusquement dans sa mémoire, et il se précipite entre les pattes des loups-garous, sortant hors de la Grande Salle avant de muter rapidement.

Et il hurle, les yeux fermés.

Quand il les rouvrent, tout les regards sont braqués sur lui. Aucun d'eux ne voit les sombrals arrivés vers eux.

Il entend vaguement Hermione hurler " _C'est maintenant !_ " et tous donnent l'assaut pour repousser définitivement les chiens de garde de Voldemort.

Se lever est plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, mais c'est probablement normal. Draco marmonne quelque chose depuis son lit, et quand il se redresse pour mieux entendre, il se prend un oreiller en plein visage.

 _\- On va devoir prendre notre petit-déj' après l'examen parce que monsieur ne voulait pas se lever._

Évidement, Harry lui renvoi et évidement Draco l'évite en se levant souplement, son pyjama bas sur ses hanches et son torse nu. Harry peut apperçevoir la soudaine chair de poule qui recouvre sa peau maintenant qu'il n'est plus sous les épaisses couvertures de son lit.

 _\- Et oui, il fait froid en Angleterre._

 _\- La ferme, Harry. Et lève toi, on va être en retard !_

Mais Harry ne bouge pas de son lit et préfère le regarder se déshabiller puis enfiler un caleçon propre, un jean slim noir et un pull vert. Il le regarde se coiffer les cheveux avec soin, arranger sa tenue à la perfection. Il le regarde s'assurer qu'aucune cicatrises n'est visible, que la marque ne surgira pas à la vue de tous au moindre de ses mouvements.

Harry connait chaque recoin de son corps, et même avec des couches et des couches de vêtements, Draco ne réussira jamais à lui cacher ses cicatrises, tout les petits défauts qui font de lui ce qu'il est.

Tout ce qui fait qu'il aime Draco.

Rapidement, et pour ne pas énerver le blond, il sort de son lit et se change, enfilant un jean bleu marine et un sweat blanc. Il coiffe rapidement ses cheveux tout en se brossant les dents aux côtés de Draco.

Il jette à peine un regard au miroir pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien sur le visage avant de rejoindre le blond.

Il enfile ses chaussures tandis que Draco s'impatiente à la porte et il attache grossièrement ses cheveux tout en sortant de la chambre.

Ils sortent du dortoir sans faire de bruit, entendant vaguement les autres commençant a se préparer et se hâtent vers l'infirmerie, essayant d'éviter les élèves qui se dirigent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Cependant, malgré leurs efforts, ils ne sont pas les premiers arrivés, et quand ils passent les portes de l'infirmerie, la plupart des médicomages travaillent déjà.

Harry aperçois vaguement Ginny passer derrière un rideau et Luna attendre dans un coin de la pièce. Elle lui lance un sourire resplendissant et un petit signe de la main auquel il répond avec plaisir.

Bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi étrange, Luna a toujours été une bonne amie, Harry sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en elle, de plus bien que la plupart de ses paroles soit totalement loufoque, parfois il arrive à leur donner un sens, et c'est généralement intelligent. Elle mérite parfaitement d'être à Serdaigle, et elle mérite plus que n'importe qui d'être heureuse.

Il ne s'attarde pas sur les cicatrises qui marquent son visage maintenant, pas plus qu'il ne s'attarde sur son œil droit, pâle, aveugle et sur ses paupières toujours boursoufflé. Ces cicatrises racontent une histoire qu'il connait déjà, et bien qu'elles déforment le visage toujours innocent et pur de Luna, Harry ne trouve pas qu'elles entachent sa beauté.

Luna a toujours eu cette chose en plus qui l'a toujours attiré et malgré la guerre, les marques, elle exerce toujours la même attraction sur lui.

Harry la trouvera toujours magnifique à sa façon.

Il est satisfait de la voir suivre Madame Pomfresh derrière un rideau quand deux médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste viennent les rejoindre.

Ils leurs expliquent que chaque patient doit être examiné par une personne du même sexe, que l'examen prend en moyenne une trentaine de minutes, que parfois ils doivent recaser des os, replacer des nerfs ou recoudre certaines cicatrises. Ils leurs demande d'être sincère avec eux et quand ils les entrainent derrière des rideaux à leurs tours, Harry jette un regard glacial au médicomage qui doit s'occuper de Draco et qui regarde fixement son bras gauche. L'homme rougit et détourne le regard, mais Harry veut être sûr qu'il a comprit.

 _\- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, je suis juste à côté, appel moi._

Draco oche vaguement la tête, embarrassé au possible d'être le centre de l'attention, que son maudit tatouage soit le centre d'attention et ils disparaissent derrière les rideaux blancs.

Harry peut sentir la pression d'un _silencio_ tomber sur lui comme un voile quand il s'assoit sur le lit.

Il répond aux questions qui lui sont posées sans vraiment y faire attention.

 _Non, je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Non, je n'ai pas été touché par un maléfice. Non, je n'ai pas été mordu par une acromentule. Oui, je suis un animagus. Oui, j'ai été blessé par des sorts et des débris. Non, je ne prend pas de traitement. Oui, j'ai tué. Oui, j'ai utilisé les impardonnables._

 _\- Lesquels ?_

 _\- Les trois._

L'homme prend quelques secondes pour tout retranscrire dans ce qui sera probablement le dossier que son futur psy aura en main, juste après Snape et Mcgonagall. Il n'arrive pas a avoir de problème avec ça.

Tout le monde a toujours tout su de sa vie, sauf l'important, et il est temps de leur ouvrir les yeux, à tous.

 _\- Enlevez vos vêtements s-il-vous-plait et ne gardez que votre sous-vêtement._

Ca ne lui prend que quelques secondes, pourtant il sent le regard brûlant de curiosité de l'homme braqué sur son dos.

 _\- Ce sont de très vieilles cicatrices._

 _\- Elles auront toutes disparu dans quelques années._

 _\- C'est l'œuvre de Voldemort ?_

 _\- Ses sorts étaient fait pour tuer._

Il passe les minutes suivantes à lui expliquer comment était sa famille, lesquelles sont les cicatrices faites par son oncle et lesquelles ont été faites à Poudlard.

La petite sur sa paume ? Un éclat de lavabo pendant un combat contre un troll. La ronde sur son bras ? Un crochet de Basilic. La brûlure sur sa jambe ? Juste un dragon. La ligne fine sur son bras ? Pas une tentative de suicide, Peter Pettigrow. _I must not tell lies_? La plume de sang d'Ombrage. Les marques blanches sur son dos ? Oncle Vernon et sa ceinture. Les trois plaies encore vives sur son dos ? Un sortilège de découpe. La griffure sur son abdomen ? Un Loup-garou.

 _\- Vous êtes-vous battus récemment ?_

 _\- C'est un suçon, pas un bleu._

L'homme rougit et Harry se fait la réflexion qu'il est probablement sang-pur pour être aussi prude. Il se racle la gorge et reprend.

 _\- Bien. Vous pouvez remettre vos vêtements. Je vais vous donner une potion a prendre pendant le petit-déjeuner pendant un mois. Madame Pomfresh vous donnera vos doses pour les semaines suivantes. Ca devrait permettre a vos plaies de cicatriser plus vite et sans risquer l'infection._

Ils sortent quand il est prêt et le brouhaha de la salle envahit immédiatement leurs oreilles. Harry ne prend pas la peine de regarder qui attend sagement son tour mais il reconnait clairement la voix de Ron, plus forte que les autres.

Il se demande vaguement quand le roux réalisera que Draco sera toujours plus important que lui à ses yeux, mais que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'appréçit plus, qu'il n'est plus son meilleur ami.

Le Médicomage lui tend quelques flacon qu'il fourre dans ses poches en hochant vaguement la tête en signe de remerciement.

Il est prêt a partir rejoindre Draco, mais il sens que l'homme veut lui demander quelque chose, qu'un truc le perturbe.

 _\- Je ne signe pas d'autographe._

 _\- Non, je... Je me demandais pourquoi vous avez combattu, après tout ce que le monde magique vous a fait. Ce qu'on vous a fait._

Il recule un peu, perturbé un instant par la question, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

 _\- Ce n'était pas pour vous, pour l'Angleterre. Je ne pouvais juste pas vivre tant qu'il était en vie._

L'homme blanchit mais finit par acquiescer doucement, avant de sourire à son tour, un peu.

 _\- Prenez votre traitement, Monsieur Potter._

Il oche la tête et fait un vague salut de la main avant de disparaitre dans la foule formée devant l'infirmerie.

Harry retrouve Luna, un peu à l'écart du groupe, et lui demande si elle a vu Draco sortir de la salle.

Elle lui assure que personne n'est encore sortie et qu'elle-même attend Ginny.

Harry à la surprise de voir Zabini s'avancer vers eux. Il ne connait pas le serpentard et Draco n'a jamais vraiment trainé avec lui puisque sa mère n'a jamais suivit le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il ne lui a jamais semblé particulièrement antipathique.

 _\- Potter._

Il lui rend son hochement de tête et l'homme se tourne vers Luna, qu'il salut d'un baise-main et d'un sourire charmeur. Les yeux de son amie pétilles pendant quelques secondes et Zabini repart en assurant qu'il la reverra plus tard.

 _\- Harry ?_

Il se retourne vers Luna et penche un peu la tête en voyant son air embarrassé.

 _\- Tu... Je suis jolie ?_

Il se demande si elle parle tout le temps normalement maintenant, si la guerre l'a changé a ce point.

Il semble que ce soit le cas, parce qu'elle rougit sous son regard.

 _\- Tu es la plus belle, Luna._

 _\- Je croyais que c'était moi le plus beau._

Il sourit avant même qu'il ne se retourne pour le voir.

 _\- Il y a Luna et tu es juste en dessous._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Zabini pourra te le dire._

Il pouffe quand Luna rougit à nouveau et Draco fait une tête ahuri en la voyant comme ça.

 _\- Luna ?_

La rousse les rejoins, interrogative.

 _\- N'est-ce-pas Ginny ? Luna est la plus belle._

Elle le regard, un peu choqué, avant qu'un grand sourire ne barre son visage et qu'elle acquiesce avec passion.

 _\- Luna a toujours été la plus belle._

Draco tend la main pour inciter Luna à la prendre et la blonde la serre sans aucune animosité.

 _\- Alors nous sommes le Roi et la Reine de Poudlard._

Luna rie a ça, et Harry pouffe, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'acquiescer tout de même et Ginny les suit quand ils commencent a marcher, bien qu'elle semble totalement perdu.

Finalement ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, sous les yeux ahuri de tout Poudlard qui entend pour la première fois les rires du Roi et de la Reine de Poudlard, protéger de tous par le regard noir d'Harry Potter, _Le-Survivant-Qui-A-Vaincu_.


End file.
